


Laid bare

by Romanfan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean likes chub roman, M/M, Roman does not like his body, ambreigns - Freeform, au high school, chub roman appreciation, smut basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanfan/pseuds/Romanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman doesn't like his body. Dean can't get enough of it. </p><p>AU High school Ambreigns. </p><p>One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laid bare

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about following some wonderful discussions on Tumblr about Roman Reigns' fuller figure when he use to play football- prior to becoming a wrestler. There is a little 'Roman chub' fan club on Tumblr and I found myself wanting to join it.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

 

The room is somewhat stuffy, despite Dean's attempt to air it before Roman came over. His parents are out and were unlikely to be back until late in the evening, giving Dean plenty of hours to do all sorts with his boyfriend- under the guise of ‘studying’. The sun was up, penetrating the room in its warm glow and giving it a bit more life as Linkin Park played in the background. Dean has made a half ass effort to make the room look presentable, throwing all his clothes into the wardrobe in an un-coordinated fashion, taking the dirty plates to the kitchen and piling them into the sink. Hell, he even attempted to hoover, making a decent effort even though the corners of the room still screamed for attention. Yep, it all looks great to welcome Roman, Dean thinks to himself, smile wide in anticipation.

 

The doorbell chimes and Dean runs down the stairs with reckless abandon. He doesn't even stop to compose himself as he quickly opens the door to see his boyfriend standing there, backpack slung over one shoulder whilst both Roman's hands clasped at the strap. Roman stood like he always does; body slouched forward in an (un)subtle way, some of his long ebony hair falling out of his man bun and framing that adorable face. He's just began to grow it and its only shoulder length but Dean loves the look on him. Wearing a shirt which is three sizes too big for him and in black sweat shorts, Roman's a vision. One Dean's been head over heels for, for some time now. Dean's convinced he's probably felt this way ever since they became friends whilst playing with pickup trucks in the sand box in kindergarten. It all serves to make that smile on his face increase tenfold until he's sure he'll burst.

 

“You ok?” Roman asks as he smiles back at Dean, not missing the goofy blissed expression on his face. Dean doesn't answer, instead he yanks Roman in by his hand and slams the door shut. Roman's back hits the door as Dean pushes in- hips flushed- and lips crashing in a feverous kiss, one that knocks the air out of Roman's lungs. It's all too brief as Dean pulls away, grabbing his boyfriend by the hand and pulling him up the stairs and towards his room.

 

No sooner is the door closed, Dean playfully pushes Roman down on the bed. Roman smiles through it all, like he does each and every time Dean introduces him to his bedroom in this manner. Dean takes the backpack and throws it to the floor haphazardly before he resumes kissing Roman. Straddling his hips, hands on either side of his face, Dean deepens the kiss, working those plush lips with his mouth, licking and nibbling on them before pushing his tongue in. All wet and warm. Familiar and addictive. Loves doing this. Loves kissing Roman.

 

Roman pulls away, breathless, lips pink and swollen. “Thought we were gonna study?”

 

“We are studying. Biology. The human anatomy”, Dean replies before moving in again to kiss Roman. Dean trails kisses from Roman's mouth to his throat, gently grazing his Adam's apple with his teeth. Roman's breath hitches in his throat as he arches slightly off the bed. His eyes are closed as he lets Dean do what he does best. What he has been doing for the last two months every time he came over to ‘study’ with him.

 

“I'm a pretty crap study buddy if you still don't know the human anatomy”, Roman pants as his body sets alight to Dean’s touches, his hands mapping and stroking at Dean's sides all the while.

 

“Maybe. Or maybe I just really like studying your anatomy”, Dean breathes out before his teeth graze over Roman's shirt covered nipple. His hand glides down Roman’s torso, feeling it contract and expand, before it comes to rest on his lover’s erection- giving it a firm squeeze. And like that, Roman's lost.

 

Like always.

 

Dean looks back up, face so close, hand still firmly on Roman’s crotch. “Need you. Now.” Blue eyes sparkling and hazed with lust, looking into deep brown orbs. It always ends up this way. And Roman just can't seem to say no. He nods his head and is met with a harsh kiss, tongue diving in without any kind of consideration. Teeth grazing lips for equal measure.

 

“Ok. Draw the curtains”, Roman says as he pulls away. This is routine. Happens every time they are with each other like this. Dean does not like it, makes a point to groan his disapproval every time. This time is no different. But like always, Roman gives him this look. One which is not only pleading but also laced with apprehension. And like always, Dean retreats- doesn't push further. He gets off the bed, pulling at his shirt and shorts impatiently. He moves quick towards the window- seemingly not caring that his neighbours may cop an eye full of his naked form and erection- draws the curtains before heading to his drawer and fumbling a bit before he finds the tube of lube and condom packet, taking one and shoving the box back in the drawer.

 

As Dean turns to make his way back to the bed- the room now several shades darker- Roman's done what he always does. He's naked, and chin deep underneath Dean's bed sheets. Dean tries not to groan again as he heads back to Roman, dropping the condom and lube on the bed and joining him underneath the sheets. He can't see, but he can feel it all. The softness of his boyfriend’s skin. The warmth it radiates and how it draws him in like a moth to a flame. Dean’s back on Roman, pushing him down onto the pillows, spreading his legs apart and situating himself snugly between them. His lips are on him fast too, kissing him hard as he grinds his stiff cock with the bigger mans’, loving the way he moans into his mouth at the sweet friction. Dean’s hands begin their journey, moving to touch, grope and map every inch of Roman’s gorgeous skin. As he gets closer and closer to Roman's mid rift and the swell of his belly, Roman does that thing that bothers Dean, he redirects his hands away, entwining their fingers together, moving them to his sides and stopping their movements.

 

Usually Dean lets it go, but today, he wants to feel. Wants to explore without any restrictions. Wants at every inch of Roman’s large, soft, lush frame. To grab, fondle and bite; lick, taste and worship. Mouths still locked Dean draws his hands away, getting back on course with their original journey. But yet again Roman draws them away. Dean again pulls his hands away, putting them back on track towards Roman's belly. Again Roman pulls his hands away. Dean breaks the kiss out of sheer annoyance to look at Roman. “Wanna feel you Rome, c’mon, lemme touch you”. A desperate and breathless plea.

 

Roman looks at him wide eyed. He can feel his stomach twist and the feelings of pleasure slowly begin to lose ground to trepidation.

 

“Roman, we've been fucking for weeks now, I still haven't seen you naked. Like, totally nude. Yet, you see me in all my naked glory”, Dean protests with a playful smirk bright on his face. “It’s only fair. I wanna see too”.

 

“Dean….just…. Let's just do this. Get those fingers, and then that dick in me. C’mon, let's go”. Roman connects their lips in a kiss which is more forceful than the last. One which tries despairingly to change the topic.

 

Dean's having none of it. He breaks the kiss and begins to move, taking the covers off of them, hands trailing down Roman's torso. The lightings not great, he wishes he could draw the curtains back, but this is still good. Soft mocha flesh. Meat, some muscle definition. Dean squeezes Roman’s sides and shudders at the feeling of hot softness between his fingertips. He does it again, and again. He's entranced by the feeling of it and it sends wave upon wave of electricity rolling through him. Makes his dick throb painfully.

 

So lost in his own world of pleasure Dean can't hear Roman protesting, can't hear the anguish in his voice. He's only snapped out of it when Roman all of a sudden moves hastily, inadvertently throwing Dean off of him in the process. Still in a daze, Dean's eyes dart to Roman, who’s frantically trying to cover himself with the sheets whilst trying to get his shirt back on. His face looks pained, his hair dishevelled.

 

Euphoria is replaced with panic as Dean realises Roman's getting his things together to leave. “Rome.... Roman?” Roman won't even make eye contact and Dean's pretty sure his hearts about to fly out of his mouth. “What did I do…. please Roman…what did I do?” Dean implores.

 

“I told you to stop. I told you I didn't like you seeing me like that”, Roman musters up, his voice trembling.

 

It takes Dean a minute to latch onto what Roman's trying to say. When it dawns on him, he lets out a frustrated huff. He just didn't get it. Why was Roman so conscious of his body?

 

Roman was a big boy for a seventeen-year-old. He was 300 solid pounds on flesh and muscle. He was with the school football team. He was supposed to be big. Yet, Dean's always known him to fret about his figure. The shirts which were always too big; the way he slouched all the time- no doubt in an effort to make himself appear smaller. There was no doubt Roman wasn't particularly proud of his body.

 

Dean doesn't talk about it much, knows it's a sore point for his boy. But he also couldn’t understand why Roman felt so bad about something Dean revelled in. “I don't get it Roman, why can't I see you? You know I don't care about that?”

 

There's a long pause, it's thick and tense and does little to calm Dean's nerves. Roman eventually speaks, his voice weak and utterly heart breaking, “It's disgusting- that's why. It's ugly…. nasty. That's why”. With that he's heading for the door, and Dean's heart begins to pump like crazy- his body turning cold. He's quick to move, wrapping his arms around Roman to keep him there. Stop him from leaving.

 

“Please don't go”, he whispers into the back of Roman's neck. “I just…. shit- I just don't see it. I mean, it's beautiful. It's you, it's safe…. warm. I love holding you, feeling you around me when we fuck, when we kiss….”. Dean makes the point of gently squeezing Roman's sides, which draws an involuntary shuddered breath from the bigger man. It gives him a little courage to push forward, to ask Roman what he's always wanted to, “let me have this…. let me see you”. Dean's breath is hot against Roman’s neck as is his body which is pressed lightly into him.

 

Dean holds on, waiting as patiently as he can for Roman to respond. Hoping for Roman to respond in the way he wants. He can feel the rigidity in Roman's body, the stiffness in his shoulders. He can feel the apprehension.

 

But then, Roman turns, and moves towards the bed.

 

Dean watches intently as Roman drops his backpack to the floor and slowly, tentatively, begins to take his clothes off- all the while, his back remaining towards Dean. Dean looks on spell bound as inch by inch soft brown skin comes in to show. A thick frame, muscle and meat. Strong thighs and a firm round peach of an ass. _Fuck,_ touch was something, but to see it all- be it in the dimness of the room- Dean was pretty sure he could come from the sight alone. He swallows hard around the lump in his throat, trying his best to remain composed.

 

Roman turns, his gaze somewhere off in the distance before he gets into the middle of the bed. He doesn't attempt to pull the sheets up, but does make the effort of pulling his knees to his chest, as best as he can. “Still want the curtains to remain drawn”, Roman says into the folds of his arms.

 

“Yeah…. ok”. Dean's voice is all dry and hoarse. His eyes still drinking in the mesmerising sight in front of him. He slowly edges closer and perches himself on the bed in front of Roman. Dean's shaky hands move to Roman's knees, rubbing and squeezing them with care. It gets the other man’s attention, who looks up at him.

 

And if that doesn't send Dean's heart into a tailspin.

 

Roman looking at him wide eyed and flushed cheeks. His body slightly trembling. It's sets something primal off in Dean, because _fuck_ if Dean doesn't want to dive right in and plunder Roman for all its worth; to take him apart bit by bit and have him screaming his name like the world was ending. But he does his darnedest to keep himself in check. Dean takes a deep breath, tries to show restraint, as he pulls Roman's knees apart and gets up to him nice and close. Face to face, hot, soft breath fanning over his boy. “You're tryna kill me…. You're gonna be the death of me”, Dean whispers before he takes Roman's mouth in a hot kiss, tongue darting out immediately as he pushes his boyfriend onto his back and lays on top of him.

 

The kiss for all its heat, and tenderness doesn't last as Dean moves again, sitting in between the legs of his wide framed lover. His eyes slowly rake in the sight.

 

Dean was in absolute awe.

 

Roman was a sight of sheer intoxication. A body which was a perfect mix of muscle and fat. Dean slowly moves his fingertips down Roman's torso and again shudders at the feeling of warm supple skin. It's never been like this between them- Roman always insisting on keeping his shirt on when they fucked- if they were not wrapped in sheets. Whether he was riding Roman or pounding him, the feel of his damn too large shirts was always there brushing his bare skin. Feeling like a damn barrier. This feeling was alien, but _holy shit_ did it feel all kinds of good.

 

All kinds of right.

 

Fingers continued their journey until they came to rest on the swell of Roman's belly again. Dean feels Roman's body shift a little, become more rigid, but his brain does very little to decipher the body language. Coherent thought gone, his mind only focuses on the softness of skin which expands to cover Roman’s stomach. He sees the light marks which show the stretch of skin under his gut and he traces his finger over it. A shaky breath escapes Dean before he moves in to kiss Roman's stomach. Languid licks and kisses are placed all over his belly as his hands rub down Roman’s sides. Dean’s movements soon pick up as teeth is added and he’s biting and sucking the ebony haired man’s flesh with great enthusiasm. Roman himself gets lost in the ministrations, as he closes his eyes and delves his hands into shaggy blonde hair, allowing his body to relax and enjoy all Dean's giving him. “Fuck, your so fucking hot....so good”, Dean slurs out as his mouth moves south. He takes Roman’s stiff cock into his mouth, sloppily bobs his head back and forth a few times before he’s moving away, causing Roman to open his eyes and look down. “Hands and knees baby”, Dean husks out as he lazily strokes his own shaft once, twice.

 

Roman gulps and licks his lips before doing what his boyfriend has asked. He closes his eyes tight and breathes through his nose, face falling onto the pillows as his heart races. He feels Dean’s eyes on him and tries his best not to overthink. There’s silence for a brief minute, and then he feels Dean palm his ass cheeks. He's pulling Roman’s cheeks apart and kneading them. He hears a low growl before Dean’s diving in, causing Roman to take a sharp inhale of breath. A succession of wet kisses and sucking motions rained down on Roman’s puckered ass hole. It was frenzied and had no rhythm as Dean went at it like a maniac, causing a trail of saliva to run down Roman’s chunky thighs whilst the blonde kept pulling and squeezing at his ass cheeks. “Fuck Rome, you taste so fucking sweet. You like that huh? You like me eating your ass?” Dean’s voiced was rasped and heavy and slurred. It was oozing with lust and only made Roman’s head spin as his hips rocked back on their own accord and he bit into the pillows- attempting to muffle his moans of pleasure.

 

Dean blindly reaches out for the lube- one hand braced on Roman’s hip tight as he tongue fucked him. The intrusion of a lubed finger was lost on Roman- Dean’s tongue doing a good job of loosening him up. His fingers move with some urgency, probing, searching for Roman's G-spot. A precision crook of his finger has Roman’s body quaking. Dean takes in the view as Roman’s body jiggles, loving the sight of the tiny ripples it creates. Another finger is added with haste. Another precise crook and another quake. _Sweet baby Jesus._ He watches as Roman rocks back on his digits and slaps at Roman’s ass causing it to jiggle again. The sight and sound shoots to Dean’s already rock hard cock, but as Roman moans out loud- seemingly no longer able or willing to muffle them- he does it again. A firm hard slap followed by a gentle rub. He does it several times, whimpering at the sight of flesh jostling. It’s building all too quickly in Dean. The sight of Roman bare in front of him, fisting at the sheets beneath him, his wide frame rocking rhythmically- back and forth. His porcelain fingers being swallowed by caramel skin. It’s too much for Dean to withstand. He removes his fingers promptly and tears open the condom packet, shaky fingers getting the condom on quickly. “Going in babe”, Dean informs. “Ready for me?”

 

“Yeah”, Roman replies in a ragged voice- which sounds completely wrecked. Dean grins, basking in the knowledge he’s to blame. One hand at the base of his dick- the other with a tight grip on Roman’s hip- Dean eases in, head falling back and a broken moan leaving his mouth as his cock in engulfed in tight, hot and silky heat. He doesn’t stop until he’s balls deep and feels Roman shuffle on his hands and knees, trying to adjust. A hand finds its way to the small curve in Roman’s lower back and caresses it. He only moves when Roman gives him the go ahead by rocking back on Dean’s dick. Dean watches earnestly for a few seconds, letting his senses be ravished by the moans that fall from Roman’s mouth, letting his eyes again take in the wondrous sight of Roman’s beefcake frame as it swallows his dick.

 

That primal instinct surges in Dean again as he digs his fingers into Roman’s brawny hips and takes over. Slamming in hard, jolting Roman forward- watching his meat ripple at the impact. He pulls out slowly, leaving only the tip in, before he slams back in again. Hard. Another wave. Soon the pace picks up and Dean’s fucking his lover in a brutally unyielding and fast manner, sweat slowly dripping down his torso and mixing with the lubed slick at Roman’s entrance; bed rocking with each thrust. Roman’s all hot and sweaty too, whimpering and moaning- only further adding fuel to Dean’s drive as he chases his release.

 

“Fuck babe.... fuck.... love watching your ass jiggle...umm...fuck- so good”, Dean babbles as his movements become jerky. Without warning he pulls out swiftly and stretches out on his back in front of Roman. “Ride me babe- hop on”, Dean roars whilst stroking his dick, shuffling into position on the pillows.

 

Roman looks at Dean with concern. He tries to catch his breath as he speaks, “I don’t wanna hu-”

 

“C’mon baby. Please. I’m fucking begging here”, Dean pleads.

 

Roman looks at Dean whose all flustered, sweaty and needy. He can’t say no. He moves to position himself over Dean. His movements are measured and not rushed as he carefully straddles Dean, gently lowering himself onto his dick. Roman tries to balance and take most of the weight on his limbs, when Dean grabs him by the arm and pulls him down. A shroud of silky black hairs blankets them both as their chests smack together- knocking the breath out of them. Roman doesn't get a chance to react as Dean swallows down his groan in a sloppy kiss, a hand guiding his dick back into the warm channel.

 

One hand twisted into the messy long hair, whilst the other hooks onto Roman’s back, Dean's pace picks up again. That ferocious pace from before which was pulverising Roman’s prostate and again it sends Roman’s head and body into a wild frenzy. His orgasm quickly approaching as his body thrums and his limbs become shaky. “Wanna leave the imprint of my dick on your soul.... carve my motherfucking name on it- ..fuck...let everyone know you’re mine. Every fucking inch of you”, Dean spews nonsensically, as the pressure in his stomach builds. Dean’s sight locks on Roman. He watches his beau closely as he comes. Mouth agape and eyes closed, a broken moan falls from Roman's mouth as hot and sticky come smears against their stomachs. Dean's movements don’t let up one bit, hips canting up hard and fast, heels of his feet digging further into the mattress. A few more thrusts and Dean’s also coming with a guttural groan, his vision blackening from pleasure overload. As his orgasm washes over him he locks his arms tight around Roman, pulling all of the Samoan’s weight onto him, still rocking his hips. Roman’s completely spent and boneless and doesn’t seem able to protest. It’s kind of suffocating but Dean’s content.

 

_It’s all Roman._

 

Dean continues to hold on tight, as his body comes down from its high.

 

Roman eventually rolls off Dean, who in turn moves lazily and makes a half-assed effort to clean themselves up with his shirt, before he goes and gets a wet cloth on Roman’s insistence. Roman’s lying with his back to Dean who moves into spoon him, one leg over Roman’s generous thighs whilst a hand goes to rest on his stomach. He feels Roman flinch a little but he makes no effort to move Dean’s hand.

 

“You're a freak”, Roman chuckles.

 

“Only for you”, Dean replies, kissing Roman’s neck.

 

“I got football practice first thing tomorrow, you jerk- I’m gonna be walking funny”.

 

“Good. You’ll think of me. It’ll remind you that your ass is all mine”

 

Roman can't help but smile. “Jackass”.

 

There’s a peaceful silence before Roman speaks again, “it didn’t.... gross you out?” His voice is sceptical and barely above a whisper.

 

Dean lifts his head, a hand moving to Roman’s face as he turns it so they are looking at each other. “Every inch of you-fucking beautiful”, Dean replies- eyes locked on Roman and voice full of conviction.

 

Roman’s cheeks flush despite himself. The words send butterflies fluttering in his stomach where Dean’s hand is again splayed, stroking it with great affection. Roman places a tender kiss on Dean’s lips before turning his head again and settling himself into Dean. “Twenty minutes and then we gotta get on with studies”.

 

Dean hums against Roman’s back and pushes himself further into Roman’s warm body. “Next time Rome, we don’t draw the curtains either. Like seeing you”. Dean makes the point by squeezing Roman’s stomach softly.

 

Roman doesn’t reply. Soon he feels the gentle rise and fall of Dean’s chest at his back and soft breaths against his neck. Dean’s asleep and Roman finds himself contemplating on Dean’s request.


End file.
